We'll Meet Again Someday
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: In the aftermath, Jonah has to leave the house..Leave the only person that's ever loved him...Matt. But he makes a promise..Promises they'll meet again someday. And Tanner Stevens moves in across the street and he has those blue eyes and Matt just knows..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First time publishing in this Fandom…But my plot bunny, Caleb gave me an awesome idea, so… *crosses fingers* This is Slash, so go back now if you don't like! And Review please! Reviews are love :3 Be gentle, though and no flames!**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 1**

Matt was acutely aware of what was going on around him in the real world. Sirens screeched, fire burned and Sarah and Peter Campbell were crying for their baby boy to wake up again…Crying to see his brown eyes one last time if he was going to die in this.

But Matt didn't want to come back to the real world. He wanted to stay in this safe, painless white world…The one place he could see _him. _The one place they could be whole…Be together.

"Please," Matt whispered, his voice weak and scratchy and pleading, "Don't leave me…" He hated this…hated that Jonah had to leave him now that his purpose here was fulfilled. He gripped the shorter boy's wrist gently, eyes stinging with tears.

Jonah simply smiled, stepping closer to him. He wiped a couple tears from Matt's face, smiling sadly, whispering. "You'll find me again, Matthew. I promise…" And he meant it. Every single word. He'd fight his heart out to get back to Matt. But now, he had to go…

As he turned to leave, soft words stopped him.

"One last kiss…please."

Jonah wanted to correct Matt, tell him that this was NOT their last kiss. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to do anything else but fulfill the request, stepping back into the taller boy's personal space again. He cupped the back of Matt's neck, bringing him down, connecting their lips one last time.

And as Matt came back to the real world, he heard the soft whispered words flitter through his head.

"I love you, Matthew…"

**A/N: Omigod. I'm turning this into a multi-chapter! :D I love this pairing! ;) Sorry about the short chapter…I'm just getting things started, I promise! Reviews are LOVE. So please hit the button, my lovelies! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, eh. I know I haven't updated this story in FOREVER. But I just got my muse back, so bear with me. :3 The chapters will be short in this, but, eh. That's all a part of my genius. ;) Anywho. On to the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own 'Haunting In Connecticut'. I am simply borrowing the characters of Jonah and Matt. ;)**_

_**Enjoy this chapter! :D**_

**Chapter 2**

Five months. That's how long it had been since things calmed down. Five months since Matt had been cured of cancer.

They were still living in the same house. Matt figured that made them crazy, but hey. He's in love with a ghost, so he figures he can't get much crazier than that.

Matt laughs with his cousin over a big stack of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. They're the only ones up with it being the weekend and all. But they haven't hung out properly in a while and truthfully, Matt misses talking to her. He misses having someone he could trust with all his secrets.

He tells her about Jonah, about what really happened to him. He tells her about all the kisses they shared and the time they spent together. And he knows it sounds crazy, but fuck, he needs to get this out to someone…anyone willing to listen. And she doesn't judge him or think he's crazy, besides the first question she asked about it being the cancer that caused him to see things that weren't there.

She tells him it'll be alright, because really? She doesn't know how to comfort him about this. Jonah is long gone from their house, his remains sitting in some graveyard that is miles and miles away from where they are. But she does her best, holding him and kissing his forehead throughout a movie after they have their stomachs full.

There's a noise outside about an hour later, and Matt, for the life of him, can't figure out what it could be. It sounds a lot like a big truck, but the neighborhood they live in hardly gets any cars in and out of it, save for the people that live around there. So he honestly can't fathom what it could possibly be.

His cousin had fallen asleep sometime toward the end of their movie and he turns the television off and silently scrambles to his feet. He's curious.

When he makes it to the newly restored porch, thanks to his dad, he sees a big truck sitting in front of a house that had been vacant since way before they moved here. It reads the name of a moving company on the side and a couple guys are working to pull boxes out of the back.

So a new family, huh?

Matt just hopes that the new neighbors have an easier time than they did. He slips on his house slippers – that are so not girly like his mom's – and scampers across the street. He stays back a ways so nobody notices him, just observing.

The parents look happy and completely in love. Ready to start a new life here in this little town in Connecticut. There's a bouncy little girl with blonde pigtails and huge gapped tooth smile on display running around the front yard giggling softly. There's a broody little brother who rolls his eyes at the antics and has his music on full blast in his ears. There's a small dog that is most certainly going to grow to be two times the size it is now. It's chasing the little girl around playfully, yipping softly, happily.

And then there's him.

The oldest of the three kids is helping his dad pull boxes out and carry them inside the house carefully. His face is void of emotions as he does so, and he has sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Tanner! Sam! Alicia! Time for lunch!" the mother calls out for her children.

The youngest boy – Sam, Matt presumes from the eye roll that he gave at the sound of the name – turns his music off and scoops his baby sister up in his arms. He gives her a small, genuine smile and it's the first one Matt has seen from him. Alicia giggles and hugs his neck tightly as he takes her in the air conditioned house.

The father blinks at the sound of his wife's voice, grabbing one more box, murmuring for his other son to do the same. He walks to the door, slipping out of sight in seconds. The dog follows him in.

Tanner huffs, wiping sweat from his brow gently and running a hand through his hair. He grabs the heavy box in front of him and tries to balance it while reaching up to pull the hatch of the truck closed for the moment. Too bad it was a disaster waiting to happen.

Matt knows its coming and reacts without a second thought, moving to catch the box as it falls – there might be breakables in there and honestly, Matt doesn't want this poor guy to get yelled at for an accident – and steady the other boy as he stumbles slightly. The hatch closes with a bang and Matt winces at the noise.

The cancer might be gone, but the sensitivity to sound has yet to leave him.

He smiles sheepishly up at Tanner, getting a good look at his features for the first time. He has dark blonde hair that is cut short and styled like freakin' Brad Pitt would do to his. He has muscles that are on display, thanks to a black t-shirt that the sleeves have been butchered off of it. He's slightly taller than Matt and very toned. He could be an underwear model. He even had the most beautiful eyes Matt had ever seen.

Blue like the sea and full of mischief.

And fuck, they bring back a pang of sadness because…Well, those were Jonah's eyes.

"Thanks…My mom would have killed me if that one hit the ground…" Tanner murmurs nervously.

He wipes his brow again quickly and takes the box from Matt.

And when their fingers brush, he feels a jolt of longing, a flare of recognition. He snaps his eyes up to meet the other boy's but it's too late and he's already moving toward the house.

"Hey! What's your name?" Matt calls out, because really, he can't help himself. After what he just felt…he has to know.

Tanner turns to look at him at the outburst with a raised brow, but he replies anyway.

"Tanner. Tanner Stevens."

He gives a small smile to Matt and then his mom resurfaces from the kitchen to call out to her son once again, saying that if he doesn't hurry up, Sammy is going to eat his food.

There's a faint protest of, 'It's not Sammy!' and Matt can't hold back a snort at that. He waves to the woman as Tanner slips in beside her and she smiles softly back at him before retreating back in from the heat.

And as he scampers back across the street to his own house, he's grinning from ear to ear. Because Jonah didn't lie. They found each other again.

The only complication? He has to get Tanner…Jonah…To remember him.

He has to get him to fall in love with him all over again.

_**A/N: So, uh. That was actually a lot of writing. o_o I'm not going to lie, this will probably be the longest chapter out of all of them. But eh. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are LOVE. ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So, I really hoped you guys enjoyed reading the last chapter as much as I liked writing it. These characters…they have minds of their own and I don't even know what's going to happen. So, eh. With that, on to the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own 'Haunting In Connecticut'. I'm simply…borrowing Matt and Jonah. ;)**_

**Chapter 3**

Matt sighed once again and flipped the television off.

It was hopeless, he had decided. Tanner Stevens was not interested in spending any time with him. In fact, since their parents had become friends, the taller boy had avoided him like the Black Plague. And what's worse is Matt didn't even know what he had done wrong.

He tried talking to his mom about what was happening but her only response was to tell him to give it some time…That Tanner would come around eventually. He seriously doubted it.

It hurt him. Even worse than the cancer did.

He had to watch the other boy grin and laugh with his siblings, his blue eyes dancing with mischief. And when he tried to join in the conversation, Tanner's face fell and he made an excuse to go do whatever. Nobody else but Matt saw it.

What hurt even more than that…Tanner was getting closer and closer to his cousin. He would go out of his way to make her blush and giggle. Whisper in her ear every now and then. It made Matt physically sick to watch it happen. He wanted to run.

"Why are you so happy?" he grumbled as Wendy walked through the door.

She just grinned at him and stole a cupcake from the tray in front of him. "Tanner…He just asked me out to dinner." Her grin was brighter than the sun and her blush was a soft pink. If it had been anyone else she was talking to, they would've grinned right along with her and congratulated her. But not Matt.

A large butcher knife was stabbed into the wooden cutting board in frustration. Wendy blinked at him, eyes wide.

"Why…How could you do this to me, Wendy?" he asked, voice shaky, frame tense.

"Do what, exactly…?" her eyes held confusion and maybe a little fear as they flickered from Matt to the knife in the wood and back.

"It's him…It's Jonah…" he turned and collapsed back against the counter, sliding down the smooth surface to sit on the floor. He curled into himself, anger and jealousy and hurt swirling through him.

Wendy just gaped at him from above.

"Blue eyes. He had sea blue eyes that were always full of emotion…Mischief."

He swallowed hard, remembering. Wendy sighed from above before moving to sit down beside him. He reached for her hand for comfort – for something to hold on to – and neither of them said a word for a few minutes.

"Come with me to dinner." His cousin finally spoke, head leaning against his shoulder, "It'll be an opportunity to get close to him. To try to make him remember."

He knew it was a bad idea, and he really was going to say no to her offer.

Honestly.

But the thought of being so close to him…To be able to see blue eyes up close and that gorgeous smile. He nodded, opting to stay silent, squeezing Wendy's hand gently.

She smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Matty. It'll all work out in the end, I promise."

_**A/N: Ergh. Okay, so I had to have a little angst in here. Like I said, these characters have minds of their own, so when they decide to stop being idiots and fall in love with each other…I can write it out. I hope this chapter isn't too horrible. . Reviews…are love. :3 **_


End file.
